crystalislandfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
Hello and welcome to the Crystal Island Wiki. Please follow these rules to have a happy experience on our wiki. Vandalism We do not tolerate vandalism on the wiki. Vandalism includes, but is limited to content removal, false information, nonsense/gibberish, and offensive information. Reporting Vandalism You can combat vandalism by reporting vandals on our Report Vandal page, but do not abuse the report system. Abusing the report system is basically reporting an innocent user for fun or creating false reports. If you accidentally reported a vandal for the wrong reason, you must contact an admin to make sure you don't get banned. Images You are only allowed to upload images related to Crystal Island. Only upload images that use the real textures. Images that use mods or custom textures are not allowed. If an image is uploaded and not intergrated into a useful article within 24 hours, we reserve the right to remove it without notice. Uploading screenshots and userspace images is allowed, but uploading offensive material is considered vandalism. Age Policy In order to create an account on Wikia and to comply with COPPA (Children's Online Privacy Protection Act of 1998), you must be 13 years of age. If you're found to be underage, you will be banned until you turn of age. Usernames/Icons This is a family-friendly wiki. Usernames and icons cannot contain any of the following: *Profanity *Violent/Gory content *Sexually suggestive material/nudity *UTTP and VGCP Sockpuppet Accounts We do not allow sockpuppetry, because they are accounts used to evade bans, post vandalism, or cause a problem on the wiki. Note that multiple accounts are allowed on Wikia, but if you create another account to cause a problem, those accounts will be closed by staff. Profanity Profanity is not allowed on any page, in comments, and on message walls (the word crap will only be tolerated). Lots of people read our content. Using asterisks, attempting to mask, or changing profanity is still profanity. This is not radio were a "beep" will cover up a word. If we warn you, say something else. We strictly enforce this. The following is not acceptable: *'Masking' **'Example 1:' Puck off you dusty bunt. **'Example 2:' Dude, did you just ship your pants from your big mass? *'Asterisks' ** Example 1: Where the f**k is my god**** coffee n****r? ** Example 2: Man, where are all the fine a** b*****s at? Spamming We do not allow spamming on the wiki. Spamming is the act of typing large amounts of unwanted text on pages, comments, and message walls. Spamming will also be counted as vandalism. Admin Rights To win admin rights, you must be trusted by the community and have at least 500 edits and must have been active for 3 months. When you have admin rights, please follow these rules: *Don't rollback neccessary edits. *No banning innocent users. *Try not to cause trouble. Engrish This is an English-only wiki. Please use appropriate grammar. Do NOT do any of the following: *Capitalize each word *Confuse your and you're, and it's and its. Your is a possessive pronoun of you, it's is it is, it has. Do not write it's when you mean its! Warnings You are allowed to get two non-bannable warnings before getting banned. The list below is what happens. See the examples for the first three infractions. Vandalism Infraction Spamming Infraction Profanity Infraction Remember, only admins are allowed to assign warnings. Warnings are to keep users aware of the rules and know that they shall not break any more rules to avoid getting banned. Removing warnings from your message wall is considered vandalism. Category:Crystal Island Wiki